Easter chicks and kisses
by herRhi-chan
Summary: Shiro pops up and persuades Ichi to get him a pack of pipe cleaner chickens. A few kisses read and review me please!   a pic of the pipe cleaner chicks -  42116a2b7c.jpg


It was almost Easter, and every store in the goddamn universe was having their sales on chocolate, eggs, pastel colored things, stuffed Easter animals, etc..

naturally, Ichigo was the one to be sent out to get egg coloring kits for his sisters. Naturally it just can't be a normal trip to the store.

On the way in he got mauled by some old lady rushing for some random aisle, once he got inside he was attacked by those annoying girl scouts that lurk in the doorways of grocery stores.

He was finally past most of the store's obstacles, and heading for the oh-so-colorful and cheerful Easter aisles. Joy.

After half an hour of fighting with the small children, and hunting through the abundance of shelves piled with candies and plastic eggs and every possible type of Easter or rabbit-like things (Rukia had been there earlier and gotten most of the bunny-like objects..), he'd finally gotten almost everything on the damn list.

He was standing at the end of the aisle when something happened that just completely made this day ten times worse, made him want to face off with any girl scout rather then this. His pale duplicate decided to materialize, and was looking around interestedly.

Ichigo just stared in mild horror wondering if he could just walk away without having to deal with this. He got 'the look' shot at him and a pale blue tongue stuck out at him for that thought. As he was glaring back, Shiro picked up a little package from one of the shelves. It was one of those packs with twenty-four little fluffy pipe cleaner chickens in them. Ichigo gave him the most sarcastic glare he could. It was kind of funny..Shiro..evil..hollow..soul sucker..wanted fluffy little toy chickens. He smothered a laugh, as not to attract attention to him for laughing for no apparent reason. He received a kick to the shins and a cute look that the puppy-dog pout had nothing on. It was a bit out of place on Shiro's face but it was still..cute? did he really just think that…no way.

The cute look turned into a smirk and the little package of pipe cleaner chickens were thrown into Ichigo's lap.

"are you serious?", he asked," you actually want these?" the hollow nodded vigorously.

Ichigo face palmed and threw them in the basket. Shiro followed behind him looking at everything, and picked up a few of the stuffed animals, scaring off several kids. (most people would be scared if out of no where a giant stuffed bunny started flying through the air 'by itself'..)

When they finally returned to the house, Shiro had taken his new little toys back to the inner world and was busy doing who-knows-what, and the strawberry sat on his bed staring at the oh-so-intriguing paint on the ceiling.

The next morning when he woke up he was aware of an unwanted presence in his room, sitting on his bed, with a little pipe cleaner chicken hanging from his mouth. He looked around his bed and counted four soggy, chewed up chickens decapitated on his bed.

Shiro watched amusedly as the teen's face turned different shades of anger and sputtered several insults at him.

A fifth chicken in his mouth was dropped into the redhead's lap, and Shiro grinned widely.

"I knew doing something nice would bite me in the ass.." he muttered and threw the little chicken back at the hollow making a squooshy sound. (do not ask me what 'squoosh means…I invented it..that's it......)

With that Shiro returned to the weird sideways blue buildings and to his remaining chickens, while Ichigo threw the chewed up ones out.

The next few days Ichigo found the little chicks strewn throughout in random places.

He woke up one morning with a chick glued to his forehead staring at him in his sleep, and one glued to the showerhead, and several in his underwear drawer. He made a silent vow to never EVER buy that goddamned hollow anything ever againg..EVER!

After about a week he had twenty-three of the twenty-four little chicks rounded up from their hiding spots, and was on the look out for the last one. He glanced around every room in search of the beaded eyes of the chicks used for evil. That thought earned him a high pitched giggle from 'The Pale One' and he 'grrr'-ed in response.

It wasn't till later that night that he found the last chick…along with a pale accomplice beside him on his bed..this unsettled him so. Shiro leaned over towards him with his legs still crossed and the chick in his mouth.

"Ichigo…I wanna thank ya fer 'em!"

Ichigo found his sarcasm un-amusing and gave him the '' look. Shiro ignored this look and leaned in even closer, successfully popping Ichigo's ~personal!-space~ bubble. He was so close that the fuzz from the chick in his mouth was brushing the strawberry's nose..waaaaaay too close for comfort in Ichigo's opinion. In an attempt to remove said hollow from his lap, he moved his legs from their crossed position…but unfortunately for the redhead this caused Shiro to move even closer and contact to be made between his lips, the pipe cleaner chick. And since the chick was half way in half way out of Shiro's mouth and the chick was touching Ichigo's mouth it technically was a connection of lips. Both their eyes widened, Shiro's in bewilderment, and Ichigo's in realization. Realization of two things..1)oh my god..he was ?kissing? HIM! And 2) something he would never ever ever under no amount of torture ever admit that it was..enjoyable?

Within seconds Shiro found himself on the floor, and Ichigo found the chick still partially in his mouth. Instantly the hollow's confused expression turned into one of the most devious smirks of all time and he stood up, removed the chick from his strawberry's mouth, (with his own of course) and sealed the pinkish lips with his own pale ones.

This action continued for a few more minutes with Ichigo put into a slight haze and ceasing all fighting back at once as he was pushed back onto his bed. Both beings were left breathing heavily and one with a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face.

" how's that fer a thanks?" he asked smugly. The flustered strawberry managed a dazed glare in response and re-buttoned the buttons that had 'magically' managed to become undone.

Before anything else could happen, he threw a pillow at shiro's face and made sure he was back in the inner world, before going to sleep…of course though, shiro payed him a very nice hot visit in his dreams….


End file.
